


That's Why I'm Ban from the Zoo

by Igenie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igenie/pseuds/Igenie
Summary: Y/N has the heart of a lion when it comes to pranking the boss.





	That's Why I'm Ban from the Zoo

No one in the office really ever tried to prank Geoff, mainly because the other had seen what he did to Gavin when he tries to prank Geoff and no one wanted that to happen to them. Of course, you have always been the daring type and you felt Geoff needed a good prank after kicking your ass in the latest GTA V races the group had filmed. Geoff had left the office for the day giving you the time needed to pull your prank.  
“So Y/N. What are you doing?” Gavin asked he was filming you as you walked towards Geoff’s chair with an air horn and tape in hand. You looked over towards the camera.  
“Well since Geoff bested me in the GTA V race I thought I give him a gift.” You said as you showed the air horn and tape.  
“You have the heart of a lion, you know?” Jeremy said as he, Michael, and Gavin watched you flip over Geoff’s chair and place the air horn just under the seat so when he sat down it would go off and started to tape it.  
“And that is why I have been ban from the zoo.” You smiled glanced over at them as Micheal laughed and Jeremy just shook his head. Once you taped it all up you flipped the chair over.  
“You think this is going to work?” Gavin asked as he moved the camera from the chair to you.  
“As long as he doesn’t look under his chair it should.” You said with a grin on your face. “Shenanigans.” You said waving your hands before Gavin ended the recording.

The next day you got into the office around your normal time, Geoff was normally a little late depending. You turned on your setup, got your computer login, and also hid a camera facing Geoff’s desk. Checking over e-mails soon the office filled with more people. Michael and Lindsay walked in with some donuts saying that they were for everyone. You grab two before returning to your desk, taking a bite of one Geoff walked in mumbling hello. You waved swallowing your bite of donut, watching as he made his way towards his seat. As soon as he sat down a loud horn filled the office, Geoff’s arms flailed causing him to fall over in the chair, everyone but you jump when why heard the noise. You laughed as Geoff rolled away from the chair and stood up looking at you.   
“Your fucking face.” You said through your laughter as you pointed at him. “W..we are going to need a slow-mo replay for that.” You caught your breath, as you moved the camera smiling.  
“You little weasel,” Geoff said before a smile broke out on his face. “Nice prank.”


End file.
